V1.0.0.141
This patch was unusually deployed on a Sunday, and brought along with it some important bugs. Several games were not starting after champion select and some players could not even access their accounts. Because of this, among other things, the decision was made to rollback the patch and revert its changes back to V1.0.0.140b. The rollback was deployed on June 18, early in the morning. The patch was re-released on June 20 on the NA servers and was released on June 29 on the EUW and EUNE servers. On Friday, June 22, CaptSturm issued a statement on the forums regarding the many issues brought about by this patch.Update on League of Legends service in NA by CaptSturm New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until June 29th. * The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until Monday July 9th, 2012. * The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until Friday July 13th, 2012. * PvP.net V1.61 * Players can now earn unlimited rewards per day in Co-op vs. AI. After 180 minutes, rewards continue to be earned at 75% the normal rate. * Custom games now have a separate pool of 120 daily reward minutes that is no longer shared with Co-op vs. AI. ** This only applies to Summoners level 15+. Lower level Summoners earn unlimited rewards per day. * Updated the IP reward formula for Co-op vs. AI: ** Games of medium to long length will yield larger rewards. ** Games of short length will yield smaller rewards. *** On Summoner's Rift, "short" is generally less than 24 minutes. *** On the Crystal Scar, "short" is generally less than 12 minutes. ** Players should see an increase in IP reward per game so long as they aren't quickly steamrolling the bots. * Tournament Draft Custom Game mode will now allow Summoners to pause the game. * Dodging a ranked game will no longer result in loss of Elo but the time before you can join any queue again has greatly increased. 30 minutes for first dodge has been observed. * Adjusted the way Elo is handled for newly formed ranked teams; many new teams will see their Elo increase as a result. * Normal Draft Mode (please note that these additions were incorrectly stated in the V1.0.0.140 patch notes): ** Solo players have a 20% chance of being the team captain with banning powers and first pick, regardless of the premade status of the rest of the team. ** If a solo player is not team captain, the player will be given a random slot in the pick order. ** If players group up before a game, their host absorbs all of their chances, i.e. the host of a 4-man premade has an 80% chance to be captain. * A feedback sound now plays when spending mastery points. League of Legends v1.0.0.141 英雄 * : ** Reactivating the ability while is active now allows you to control your pet, similar to Alt+Right Clicking. ** You will also see a self-only targeting particle when using this ability, depicting what command your pet is following. * : now properly ignores unit collision when placed. * : ** Area of effect and particle are now properly centered around the point of impact. ** Spell icon is now tinted when "The Big One" is ready. * : ** Reactivating the spell while the ghost is active now allows you to control your pet, similar to Alt+Right Clicking. ** You will also see a self-only targeting particle when using this ability, depicting what command your pet is following. * If movement extends past Nidalee's current movement order location, that order will be cancelled; she will no longer automatically walk backwards to that point. * If movement extends past Riven's current movement order location, that order will be cancelled; she will no longer automatically walk backwards to that point. * Rumble now has a marker at 50 heat to denote when he has reached the Danger Zone. * : now more responsive especially while moving and turning. * : now has a swirling icon overlay and a slight icon shift to denote the second shot. * : ** Reactivating the spell while the clone is active now allows you to control your pet, similar to Alt+Right Clicking. ** You will also see a self-only targeting particle when using this ability, depicting what command your pet is following. * Fixed a bug where would sometimes not grant assists. * Fixed a bug where passive was not working correctly with and . * : now always correctly stuns enemies who use dash abilities to pass through it. * : travel speed and hitbox precision tuned, especially when cast near walls. * : fixed an issue where it could sometimes be cast twice. * : ** Warwick will now immediately gain this ability's bonus if he reduces a target's health below 50%. ** Warwick will now immediately gain this ability's bonus when it is activated. * : ** Reactivating the spell while the ghoul is active now allows you to control your pet, similar to Alt+Right Clicking. ** You will also see a self-only targeting particle when using this ability, depicting what command your pet is following. 物品 * : gold cost reduced to 35 from 40. Co-op vs. AI * Added and to the bot roster. * Intermediate bots will now sell their Doran's items to buy an additional item after completing their builds. * Beginner bots will no longer purchase elixirs. * Updated several bots' item builds. General * Summoner's Rift (Winter) has been disabled. * Updated the item shop to display 8 build options for items, up from 6. * Circle portraits are now correctly aligned with team colored outlines during announcements. * There is now new messaging to inform players that leaving games can result in temporary bans in League of Legends. * Neutral minion camps now have new icons on the minimap. * Champions that have died now display an icon on the minimap. * Updated several champion art assets, including splash art and icons for several skins for , , , , , , , , , , , , . * Fixed several missing particles for various champions. Undocumented Changes General * Summoner spells can now be selected one by one during champion select. You can still change both spells at once by clicking on the Change Both button. * The particle effect of Champion level up is changed to be less distracting. 英雄 * ** Added animated pieces onto anchor * (not intended change) ** : increased internal cooldown of casts and increased delay on blast. Known bugs The following bugs were each partly responsible for the rollback that followed the patch: * Players could not log into their accounts. * Teammates of pre-made teams cannot invite their friends into their team. * After the final count down of the Champion selection screen, the PVP.net client never proceeds to the game client. The following bug emerged from residual changes left over after this patch's rollback: * In Co-op vs. AI, and still appear on the bot roster but they never leave the summoner platform. This bug is due to the fact that their AI scripts were originally unavailable in V1.0.0.140b but they were not removed from the bot roster during the rollback. * In Co-op vs AI on Summoner's Rift, the lane assignment for bots becomes random. The following bugs occurred following the re-release of the patch, prompting the disabling of ranked queues and a half day of downtime, with continuing downtime and bugs for the following 2 weeks: * Players receiving long or infinite length login queuing. * All player data, IP, RP, and champions missing. * No chat functionality. * Players disconnecting and reconnecting uncontrollably repeatedly. * Game freezes. * Ultimates failing to function. * Lag spikes. Hotfix The following hotfix was deployed on June 29th, 2012. * Fixed a bug that occasionally caused to attack and cast at a faster rate. * Fixed a bug where some Champions were occasionally freezing during their jump abilities. * Fixed a bug that was causing various Champions to become stuck in walls. * Made a change that will reduce the number of disconnects and reconnects that players are experiencing. * Fixed a bug that was not allowing players to scroll using the mouse wheel. * Fixed a bug that was occasionally selecting the wrong set of masteries when players used the Edit option. * Fixed a crash that occurred on the game loading screen. * Added Proving Grounds into custom game maps References Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.141 en:V1.0.0.141 fr:V1.0.0.141 pl:V1.0.0.141